In love with the enemy
by sheero
Summary: what if Zechs was the one who took Heero in when he self destructed? what would happen between them? 6x1 (maybe 12? ) ch 6 is up
1. Waking up

Chapter 1- title here  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
Itai!!  
  
Shit!!  
  
What the hell happened.I hurt all over. okay.what was the last thing that I remember. oh yea the battle with OZ.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Oh great. Sand Rock, Heavy Arms, AND Death Scythe are all preoccupied with Leo troops. how did they ever get to be Gundam pilots? . . AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SHENLONG GUNDAM?!?  
  
"What." a white mobile suit lands in front of me. I don't remember ever seeing a suit like this before.maybe a new OZ model?  
  
"Huh?" my Gundam says that I'm being hailed by the unidentified suit? I wonder who pilots it. Might as well talk to them before they get their ass kicked. I push the button that allows the person on the other side talk.  
  
His face comes up on the screen. I look at him for a moment. He is a man wearing a bird-like mask that covers up most of his face. The only thing that I can really make out about him is that he has long platinum blond hair. And that is pretty much it.  
  
"My name is Zechs Merquise! I will be your opponent for this battle 01!"  
  
01. how the fuck do these OZ people code name things? On second thought WHO would name something 01? This just confirms my suspicion that OZ is made up of psychos in their 50's that where kicked out of the mental institution..  
  
"I want a rematch kid!" Zechs yells out at me.  
  
Oh yea. he was still talking to me. hey. I remember him now.  
  
"You where the one who attacked my Gundam when I was entering Earth space, weren't you?!" I yell back at him.  
  
Because of him I got shot twice, had to put up with that bitch-craft girl, AND failed in my mission to kill myself.I am SO going to have to pay him back for that..  
  
The other man smirks. "I'm touched that you remember."  
  
And that was when he made his first move.  
  
I can't see much about what is going on in the battle because his MS is so damn fast.  
  
"Shit!" I curse aloud  
  
"Ha! Your Gundam is no match for my Tallgise!" the other pilot mocked.  
  
Damn him. wait.an incoming message from outer space? Who?  
  
"All OZ officials." an old ugly guy with a metal hand showes up on the screen covering the picture of Zechs  
  
..never before have I wanted to kill Dr. J. HE IS BLOCKING ZECHS!! .er. I thing I'll just forget that and let Dr. J continue  
  
"We never dreamed that you would be so foolish that you would target civilians! Your target was supposed to be the anti OZ weapon Gundam!" the old fart rambles on  
  
the colonies where attacked?! . Okay take back the comment on the old 50 year olds. They seem smarter than I thought.  
  
"We surrender, but we will never hand over the Gundams!!" Dr. J yells.  
  
So. my last mission is here, ne? Destroy Gundam? I wish I could have talked to that other pilot more, but a mission is a mission.  
  
"Mission accepted!" I say then closing my eyes I push the self detonation  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Well that explains.absolutely nothing! I should be dead by all accounts .but then how did I get here?  
  
I look around the small room. No windows. Door locked. Whoever put me here doesn't want me to escape.that means I can cross off being held by allies.  
  
I continue to look around the room. One chair and a desk, no papers on it though. it's so empty its almost odd.  
  
"Who took me in then?" I say to myself.  
  
Itai.shit! I flinch and look down at my chest to see that nearly completely covered with bandages. Okay that means someone didn't want me dead  
  
I hear movement outside the door and I instantly glare at the door anticipating who might come in. Interestingly enough who happens to be there but. Zechs.  
  
"So you're finally awake?" he says.  
  
I continue to glare at him while still observing that he didn't have his mask on. He has light blue eyes and a very pale complexion. His hair is just as long as I originally thought, but at this sight only one thing crossed my mind.'damn is he hot!'  
  
He moves away from the door towards me "I still can't get over that you're just a kid. I mean for such fighting skills I was thinking someone more my age."  
  
Somehow I don't think that he is too disappointed.  
  
Hell I don't want to hate such a sexy creature but, again, a mission is a mission and I'm not allowed to be nice to the enemy.  
  
"Are you the one who brought me here?" I growl out at him. 


	2. Escape

Authoress rants:  
  
Sheero: hi all!! This one is version 2.0 as well!!  
  
Pyro: still neither blood nor violence.  
  
Sheero: same rules apply as in the first one.  
  
Pyro: but now there is a new rule. Read this and then read my fics! The name is pyro_shinigami1  
  
Sheero: that isn't a rule.  
  
Pyro: it is now!  
  
Sheero: . on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2-title here  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
"Are you the one that brought me here" I ask Zechs.  
  
Still smirking he replies "Yes. You self-destructed. Every one thought that you died, ever your comrades."  
  
I blink. What is he talking about..  
  
"What comrades?" I ask him. Seriously.no clue to whom he is referring.  
  
He blinks back at me. Apparently shocked that I didn't seem to understand what he was saying. "You know. the other Gundam pilots? Your allies."  
  
I don't respond just glare at him as though he should already have known that they are a bunch of wusses and that I should NEVER be compared to one of those bakas.  
  
"Well on any account, I'm amazed that you're still alive. You had so many broken and bruised bones not to mention internal injuries" He moves his hand out to touch my bandages. "Some of the soldiers here think that you're not human." He smirks at the thought.  
  
'The soldiers here'? I guess that means this is a base. Figures.  
  
I stare at him with emotionless eyes. "I'm not a human. I'm a solider." I state to him.  
  
He blinks stunted again at my words. "That's strong words for a kid." He looks me over. "It seems that I took up the wrong opinion on you during our battles."  
  
I remain silent after that and just stare at his hand that was still resting on my chest. Noticing my discomfort he moves his hand back to his side and kneels down to the side of the bed so he could look me in the eye.  
  
"You like you've been through almost as many battles as I have even though you're only, what, fifteen?" He questions.  
  
Again I just look at him not answering. If I don't talk then I can't get into any more of a mess than I already am in, right?  
  
He smiles slightly at me. "Hmm. Don't talk much do you?"  
  
I blush and look away from him again.  
  
I am NOT sitting here in a bed listening to my enemy rant about me. God, I so fucked up my mission.  
  
He continues to look at me for a few more moments before he gets up and says. "Fine. I'll be back later to see if you're feeling any better." He then proceeded to leave through the door he came in. I hear it lock after he left.  
  
Even after he left I continue to think about his eyes. They are the most beautiful things I ever saw. Not only that but I swear that those crystals could see through all the lies I ever made. But that is too much thinking for now. At the moment I need to get out and then I can have time to reflect on the recent events.  
  
I look around the room again. There seems to be no other escape rout except for the door that Zechs has so kindly locked. I wonder if he doesn't want me to leave for other reasons than that I'm a Gundam pilot. . . Ack! Thoughts betraying me!  
  
I look to my right and.ah! A window! Finally! A way to get out.  
  
"Perfect." I say to myself.  
  
Out side the window is a white sheet of snow. Kind of like if I was at one of Earth's poles. Duh. I mentally hit myself for not thinking of that sooner. That's exactly where they would take a highly dangerous terrorist.smart Heero.  
  
I then think about how I'm going to survive even for a little while out there in the snow. I look at what I'm wearing and see that besides the bandages all around my chest and my spandex shorts I'm not wearing anything.  
  
This is not a good chain of events. Not that it matters any way. I get up off the bed and notice a heavy light green jacket. Well better than nothing I guess. I put it on. Its way too big but I don't care. I go back to the window next to the bed.  
  
Well here goes nothing. I open the latch and open it. Somewhere I'm thinking that there HAVE to be security around here and that I'm not going to get very far, but I ignore that premonition and continue out into the freezing air.  
  
(Zechs' POV)  
  
"Zechs I know you won't fail me" A dark short brown haired man in his late 30's said with all to seriousness over the computer to me.  
  
I lazily brushed my white blond hair over my shoulder and just shrug. "I don't see why you, of all people, would want a Gundam pilot so badly Treize."  
  
He just glares at me in response. I smirk back.  
  
"He has information AND enough fighting skills to match even your own, Zechs." He growled under his voice. "I don't see why you are so offensive about this order. I thought that you would jump at this opportunity."  
  
I continue to smirk. This mission that I have proposed before me, normally I WOULD jump at it, but I seem to be out of character ever since I met that kid.  
  
"Well?" Treize asks. "Will you recruit the Gundam pilot 01 or will you let him be executed along with the others?"  
  
I quit smirking at the thought of the kid being shot from behind covered in his own blood. Somehow I don't think he would ever accept a death like that. I look at Treize again. "Fine, I'll make the kid join OZ." I smirk at him and then ask. "any ideas how though?"  
  
He glares at me and responds harshly. "You can use any means necessary, as long as he trusts you enough to join."  
  
I huff at him for such a blunt reply but then begin to smirk as some very kinky thoughts came to me of how I could make him 'trust' me. That was when I noticed the security alarm go off.  
  
"What is going on, Zechs?" Treize asks me.  
  
"Oh shit.I should have known he would have done something like this."  
  
"What is going on?" he says angrily at me.  
  
"It seems your 'new recruit' has just broken out." I say to him.  
  
"Well go and get him!" he practically yells.  
  
I need no further motivation and am already half way out the door to chase after him. If he dies then neither mine nor Treize's plans will work.  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
Great.  
  
I feel another cold wind blow against me and I shiver again. Damn is it cold.I collapse in the snow, my muscles no longer wanting to do what I tell them to.  
  
My vision begins to blur out. I think about Zechs and how he seemed so worried about me. or at least how he cared about me more than any other human alive has before.  
  
The last thing I remember is a figure in the distance yelling something that I couldn't quite make out. All I could really see was their long white hair.  
  
"Zechs...?"  
  
And then It all went black.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: Kay guys! How was it? I fucked with the plot line some.. ah well it's all good.  
  
Pyro: yes! Deceit! Lies! Much better!  
  
Sheero: I only did it to gain some form of a plot.  
  
Pyro: v.v it's true you did need a plot. It sucked balls.  
  
Sheero: T.T well at least it is good criticizing, right?  
  
Pyro: it WAS an insult.  
  
Sheero: *begins to cry in a corner*  
  
REVIEW OR THE PLOT BUNNIES WILL STOP COMING TO ME IN MY SLEEP!!!! 


	3. Back in safe arms

Authoress rants:  
  
Sheero: kay! Again a version 2.0 and it has a more significant change than any AOL crap that you could ever find! ^^  
  
Pyro: . again just shut up and continue with the fic so everyone's pain can end sooner.  
  
Sheero: T.T you are all so mean to me! And if you are wondering yes there will be lemon.later.but there will be! Sometime after chapter 5?  
  
Pyro: god you lazy bum!  
  
Sheero: your one to talk..  
  
Pyro: . shut up!  
  
Chapter 3-title here  
  
(Zechs' POV)  
  
Just wonderful. I finally get within sight of the kid and he passes out in the snow. I swear he has it out to get me killed.  
  
When I get to him I check for a pulse and am inwardly relieved with joy that there is. I notice the jacket that he is wearing; it is the same one that I left in his room a while back. Good to see that at least part of the kid's brain is still working.  
  
I have to get him back to the base. I lean down and pick him up. I notice that he is extremely cold. Unnaturally cold.  
  
I hold his small form against my chest in an attempt to warm him up some until I get him back inside where I could get a blanket.  
  
While carrying him I noticed that he is unusually light. He must not eat much.  
  
Shit. Just how fucked up is this kid?  
  
I start back towards the base with the young brown haired teenager in my arms. When I get there I'll need to warm him up fast, I can feel him shivering.  
  
(Heero's POV)  
  
Consciousnesses slowly finds its way back to me. I shiver thinking that I was still out in the cold. I soon realized that my first assumption was completely wrong I was WAY TO HOT!  
  
Opening my eyes I noticed that once again I was in a room that I had never seen before. Instead of looking around the room though I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Blushing I turn around to see who it was.  
  
Oh my god. turning around I notice that, there, sleeping next to me was the white haired man with the crystal eyes. I watch him sleep for a couple minutes until my mind gets the better of me again and I think of hugging him back. Of course I blush at the thought and try to get away.  
  
Due to my struggling Zechs slowly woke up and smiled lightly at me. Watching his smile my mind blanked completely out. He is so beautiful.he hugs me tightly and buries his face in my hair.  
  
Smirking now he says. "Well I think I could get used to waking up next to you every morning."  
  
I blush furiously at his statement even though I was thinking along the same lines. He moves the covers off of him some so he could sit up. He looks at me again still smirking.  
  
"So once again you live against all odds." He says.  
  
What is he trying to get at now? I look at him with a confused expression.  
  
With a more serious look he continues. "What in hells name where you trying to do, kill your self?"  
  
"No." I reply. "I'm not supposed to get captured by the enemy." twisting my own words and still thinking about how he had his arms wrapped around me when I woke up I blushed and again avoided his eyes fearing that they could read my mind.  
  
"Ah." He says, and again smirks at me. "As a Gundam pilot you're not supposed to be captured by the enemy."  
  
"That's right." I mumble back to him.  
  
He chuckles lightly and pats me on my head. "Well in that case I should tell you that you're not being held here as a captive or as a prisoner. You're just here until we can decide what else to do with you."  
  
What does he mean 'decide what to do with you'? I really don't think he is telling me all he knows.  
  
I look up at him and ask. "Do you still want to finish the fight you started with me?"  
  
"Sure. You're the only person who has ever been a challenge to me. I guess we will fight again, but not until you're feeling better." He smirks and gets off of the bed and moves to stand. He then looks over his shoulder and tells me. "you mean a lot to me."  
  
I blink at him, not sure if I heard him right. "What are you saying?" I question.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." and again he smirks in my direction. I stare at him for a few more seconds taking in what he said.  
  
"Hey kid." He says over his shoulder as he leaves. "I have to do some OZ work so ill be back to check on you later. Okay?" He winks and opens the door. Right before he closed it he commented. "So don't try to kill your self in the mean time."  
  
I smirk inwardly as I watch him go. I think I might find some fun in staying here.  
  
I notice that even after he closes the door that he didn't lock it. But I have no intention of escaping at the moment. I'm in such a good mood about waking up to such a sexy guy that I fall back asleep within the next few minutes.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: *is still crying in the corner*  
  
Pyro: kay reviewers! Review and tell her how much this sucked and how all of ff.net should be taken over by 1x2x1 lemon-vampire-supernatural-angst fan fiction! *begins to laugh insanely again*  
  
Heero: . just review and let me forget this fic ever happened.v.v 


	4. A name given

Sheero: v 2.0!!! ^-^  
  
( Heero's POV )  
  
Darkness falls around me. The cold air slowly picks up and brushes against my back. Causing me to shiver despite all my training. In front of me is a battlefield filled with the dead and dying. Their cries echo around the blood stained ground. The same dream again but this time there are more bodies. 'All in pain and dying because of me'. I look at my hands and see the blood of thousands, all innocent, soaking into my hands never to come off. Their pain filled screaming grows steadily louder as my head suddenly feels like it will split. I drop to my knees in pain grasping tightly on my head trying to force the screams away.. This time there is no one to wake me up and I think that I will die from these reminders of my bloody past. Just as I feel my mind slipping away from me a hand shakes my shoulder and a voice reaches my ears.  
  
"Kid! Wake up!"  
  
The scene before me slowly vanishes as I am dragged back into reality. The first thing I see is his white blond hair and his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day?" he questions. As my vision clears up I can see his features clearly and can completely acknowledge that it is Zechs and that it is still very early in the morning.  
  
"What do you want?" I hiss out. Not wanting to be awoken early but still slightly thankful that the dream is gone.  
  
"Well here I thought that you would treat the person who brings you food a lot nicer." He gives me a faked hurt look.  
  
"Wha?" still very groggy I slowly sit up and look at him. I now notice that he is crouching over the bed holding some food. Three pancakes with some syrup on the side. (A/N yum! ^-^ )  
  
"You need to eat if you ever want to get better. That and you weigh almost nothing." He smiles slightly at me. But my thoughts are more along the line of if he is the type of person to poison or drug food.  
  
"And its not drugged if that's what your thinking." Slightly shocked that he guessed what I was thinking I start to stare at him.  
  
"Hey. I thought you trusted me. "  
  
"I don't trust anyone." A slight lie. He did save my life twice now and he is letting me stay in his room but that's not enough to gain MY trust.  
  
"Well I don't know much about you but I wouldn't think of drugging someone as cute as you." He stated still smiling.  
  
I visibly twitch at the thought. Where did 'cute' come from? He couldn't be thinking... ack! I'll stop that thought right there! Still looking at him and fighting with my thoughts I don't notice that I start to blush.  
  
"And now the cute little solider is blushing." He teases. Ack! Now I've embarrassed myself as well!  
  
"Heh. Well eat up. I cant have you being handicapped when we fight." He then puts the tray of food in front of me.  
  
"Uhhh..." I start. Still not quite sure why he is being so kind to me.  
  
"Don't tell me you need help eating. After your 'escaping' fiasco I thought you could eat by yourself." He says teasing me again. I blush some more remembering how I woke up in his bed after 'escaping'. (A/N yum! Again! ^-^)  
  
"No I can feed myself fine." I reply.  
  
"Well in that case I guess I'll be going." He gets up to leave.  
  
"Wait! "he cant leave yet I have to ask him...  
  
He blinks at me. Probably for doing something so out of character like that. "Yes?" he asks.  
  
"Where are you going? When will you be back?" it sounds kind of pathetic of me but I hate being left alone with my thoughts. They get out of hand so fast... ... ...  
  
He smirks at my questioning. "I can't tell you that. What I do is OZ business only. And you are still part of the rebel faction, and I can't be giving information to the enemies." He says. He seems almost happy I asked. "But I can tell you that I will be back within the next two hours to make sure your ok."  
  
He starts to leave again and when he gets to the door I decide to tell him. "Heero." I tell him.  
  
He stops and turns to look at me again. "What?"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." I tell him again. This goes against all that I was told by Dr. J but Zechs is the only person that I have ever come close to trusting.  
  
He smirks at me again. "Heero, huh? I'll remember that." And with that he leaves again. But I know he'll stick to his promise and will return. So in the mean time I decide that eating couldn't hurt.  
  
~Zechs POV~  
  
Thank god that the kid is still alive. I lean against the wall outside of the room I left him in. My orders are to get him to join OZ. how... I wonder.  
  
Well... I could always seduce him, but I'm not sure he could handle the emotional pain from being used. He is just a kid after all.  
  
I sigh. Damn you Treize for giving me a hard mission. I just hope that he doesn't try to kill himself or anything, but judging on the way he spoke to me when I left, I don't think he'll do anything dramatic for a while.  
  
Good. I don't want anything to happen to this 'Heero...'  
  
TBC  
  
Well duh Heero!! You haven't eaten in months!!!  
  
Heero: who made that happen * glares at sheero *  
  
Who? Me? . I have no idea where you got that...  
  
Pyro: you torture these poor bishies too much. *pets Heero's head*  
  
Oh and your one to talk. Your 'Click Click Boom'? You killed Heero twice!!  
  
Pyro: that is not the point!... .  
  
Plz review! ^-^ *begs* I have cookies! (note: they were made by me so they taste like cardboard... that is if your lucky) 


	5. Hacking

Sheero: v 2.0!!! ^-^ gonna change it up a bit.....;;;  
  
Chapter 5- I finally got to the kinky ^^  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
Okay. I'm bored now. I move my long since finished dishes aside and begin to look more thoroughly around. A leather couch on the far side, a book shelf filled with mecha manuals, and a desk with a computer.  
  
"Now where getting somewhere..." I walk over to the computer planning on refreshing my hacking skills and hopefully find some dirt on OZ. I turn on the computer and already it asks for a password.  
  
Well...let's see how good the protection on this thing is. I began to hack away. After a few minutes I get very frustrated that I can't get anywhere on it.  
  
I'm working so hard that I didn't notice that the door was opened. By the time I noticed Zechs' presence he already had his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zechs asks me with a very seductive yet slightly humored voice.  
  
"ACK!" I say in response to getting caught red-handed.  
  
I stop typing due to the fact that I just got caught. "Um..." I look over my shoulder and into his eyes. He smiles back and repeats his question.  
  
I, not paying attention to what he was saying due to his demanding blue eyes, didn't respond until he poked my side making me jump. I blushed furiously realizing that I was starring at him.  
  
"Hey... Heero. Why where you hacking, or at least attempting to hack, on my computer?"  
  
"Well..." I blush again thinking about a logical excuse that might save my skin. "I was just checking your security system!" I lie flatly.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at that comment and asks "If you where 'just checking my security system' why does the screen say 'access denied'? He points at the screen where the computer only agrees with his statement.  
  
I nervously look back at the computer and blush again. Noticing this he chuckles lightly.  
  
"You wouldn't have been able to find anything on that computer anyway." He lets go of my waist and walks over to the couch. "That is just my personal computer. You know email and things like that."  
  
I blink at him.  
  
He looks at me from the couch and motions for me to come to him.  
  
Well I don't see anything wrong with that. I get up and go over to him and sit to his left. He watches me sit.  
  
"You seem a bit skittish Heero...something wrong?" he asks.  
  
Hell ya something is wrong! I'm sitting next to my enemy and am blushing like hell 'cuz he is so hot! ... Er...not hot! "No nothing is wrong" I say to him while trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
He smirks and leans over towards me. "You don't seem okay. You feeling alright? If something is wrong I can help you with it."  
  
I swear that he was implying something with that last statement. "Well..." I begin but stop short and blush again. Again my traitorous thoughts wander towards things that are... inappropriate... for the moment. "No, no, its nothing." I say and look away.  
  
"Well there is something you can help me with."  
  
What...I look over at him again to ask what he meant with that and instead was answered with his lips pressed against mine. In my mind I had my jaw dropped but physically I started kissing him back not sure why.  
  
He started nibbling on my bottom lip asking for entrance that I was all but to happy to grant. His tongue then began a war with my own while he pinned me to the couch with my hands above my head. Eventually he and I both had to break away for air during which he began to lick and kiss the side of my neck. Shivers ran down my spine as I gasped and moaned.  
  
While he distracted my attention with his mouth on my neck his hands slowly ran down my sides. He kissed me harder this time as his hands made it to my pants.  
  
That was when I broke the kiss and began pushing him away. I wanted this yes but not now. He took the hint and sat up letting me fix my clothes some and catch my breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you." He said. I looked over in his direction and noticed that he had his head hung down as if he was a shamed of himself for doing what he just did with out my permission.  
  
I could have yelled at him, hell I wanted to yell at him for being so sudden (although I can't say I didn't like it), but instead I leaned over and hugged him.  
  
He gasped, obviously shocked that I did something like that, but took the offering and hugged me back.  
  
~TBC~  
  
sheero: .; more or less ... I liked this one...not much changed here... review for cookies!  
  
*hands cookies for those who are patient enough to actually still read this* 


	6. Shinigami

Sheero: yay for newness! ^-^ *has finally updated this sorry excuse of a fic*  
  
Pyro: -.- just let it die....  
  
Sheero: never! ^______________________^ im sick and I need something to do! *cough cough*  
  
Pyro: fine....-.-;  
  
Heero: are you going to give It a plot now?  
  
Sheero: somewhat? ^-^;;;;  
  
Heero: meh.... Good enough  
  
~Ch 6 'yay I updated'~  
  
*cough*  
  
~Ch 6 'shinigami'~  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
It's been a while since Zechs left. Odd... I've been staring at the door for the past half hour waiting for him to come back. He said something about having 'official' bussness to attend to.  
  
I lean against the couch, still keeping my eyes fixated on the door. He's been using official bussness way too much. I'm starting to wonder what the hell he has planed. I've been thinking that OZ wouldn't treat an enemy this well... My thoughts slowly drift to the other Gundam pilots. I only saw them once, with the exception of Duo of course, they're probably all being hunted down by now.  
  
I sigh and lay down. Cant get out. Might as well just wait for him to come back, right?  
  
~Zechs POV~  
  
'I really shouldn't have done that...' I think to myself for the hundrith time. Taking advantage of a kid?! That is really low of me...  
  
Once again I contact Treize. The screen blinks and his face appears.  
  
"Good news I hope." He says bluntly in response to my contact. "Of course." I say in reply, then continue with why I contacted him, "The 01 pilot would be a great ally for us, but-"  
  
"But...?" Treize questions, he was giving me his undivided attention.  
  
"Do you think he'll remain loyal?"  
  
Treize smirked and replied instantly. "You had me worried Zechs. I thought you where going to give me a hard question." He paused and gave me a stern look. "Of course he is going to remain loyal. It's your job to do everything in your power to make sure that he is mentally attatched to you. Like a parent to a child."  
  
'Like a lover....' I think to myself. I nod and told him I understood and thanked him for clearing up my question. Turning off the computer I wonder if seducing the child would be the proper way to gain his trust. Probobly not, but it is the only idea I have. I just hope it doesn't back fire...  
  
***somewhere in the L2 colony cluster....***  
  
~Duo's pov~  
  
"Shit!!!!" I hear someone to the side yell.  
  
That can only mean one thing..... OZ found our finding place. Fuck... I have been hiding with some other wanted criminals, at least criminals in the eyes of OZ, and was hoping to be able to escape the military groups eyes, but to no avail as they seem to have discovered our location. No doubt that they're going to kill us now. Like what they did to 03 and 04's pilots...  
  
I twitch at the memory, seeing those two being beaten on National television. What was worse was that everyone was cheering them on. Sure they might have appeared to be terrorists... but in their final moments you could see that they where just 15 year old kids. It's sickening.  
  
"AHHH!" I hear someone scream, followed by gunshots. Not good... that means that the OZ toops broke their way in.  
  
"Had over the Gundam pilot!" I hear one of the soliders yell. Thankfully no one here knows that I am a pilot, or else I would be dead in a flash. But... this does mean that they're all going to get killed now... sorry guys, but Shinigami has to kill in order to save.  
  
I force my way through crouds of people, sqeazing my way into the back. My breath was getting heavyer as I hear the agonized screams from the people who where hiding here as well. The gun shots ringing in my ears, I kick down the door to the outside and begin to run as fast as my feet could carry me.  
  
"Stop him!" I hear the soliders yell behind me. Fuck. I keep on running until I see a large pile of scrap metal. 'That could work!' I thought. ' I just need to time it right....'  
  
I hear a shot from one of their guns and I jump into the pile of scrap, pretending to get hit. Thankfully they didn't come any closer to me to check to see if I was 'dead' because of the 'loving' junk yard dog that was growling threateningly at them.  
  
I strain to hear what the OZ soliders said as they retreated but it souned like "Lets tell Trieze of our success. We will surely be rewarded from killing of this terrorist."  
  
'Bunch of bastards if you ask me.' I lay in the heap of metal for a few moments longer before I get up and procede to where I stashed Death Scythe.  
  
'I need to get back to Earth.' I thought to myself. 'no more pilots here...' 05 was still on Earth and was helping out with some of the gorilla wars. And... the others where dead. Sad. I didn't even get to really know 01 well, Heero...  
  
~TBC~  
  
sheero: now to re-write ch 4 and ch 5! ^-^ there will be a plot damnit!   
  
sheero: review plz... 


	7. Wing Zero

Sheero: must think of what to do now...  
  
Heero: -.- kill everyone?  
  
Sheero: no... that happens later...  
  
Heero:   
  
Zechs: more yaoi?  
  
Sheero: ^^ sounds good!  
  
Duo: more me? *puppy eyes*  
  
Sheero: ^^ even better!  
  
Pyro: -.-;;; *sits in corner and types her own fics*  
  
~chapter 7~  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
"Zechs!" I say happily. I really seem to be getting attached to him. I know that it's not good, we're still enemies after all, that means I'm going to have to kill him later ... right?  
  
He smiles at me as he walks back into the room, seemingly very pleased with my response to his return.  
  
"Well Heero, do you think you're feeling well enough to leave this room?" Zechs asks me, still smiling.  
  
I thought he was never going to ask... ((A/N: -.- yea... you've been in the same room for god knows how long... )) He tosses me some clothes.  
  
Upon catching them I look them over. Simple clothes really ... jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a matching jacket.  
  
((A/N: okay... -.- I'm not good with clothes... ... now that I think about it ... I don't know what Hee-chan is supposed to be wearing....o.O; ))  
  
Before I could do anything else, Zechs tells me that he is going to wait outside until I'm done changing. I smirk at his back while he left. Personally I wouldn't have minded to much if he stayed...  
  
After changing into the outfit I look myself over. Its not the same as my spandex, but I wont freeze. I glance once again to the window, remembering what happened last time I tried to go out there. It really is deadly out there, looking at the door that Zechs is waiting behind I realize that I wouldn't do anything that would make him worry over me.  
  
I open the door and smirk at him, he was leaning against the door when it opened and was startled when it opened.  
  
~Zechs POV~  
  
"Do you want to have a tour of the place, Heero?" I ask him sweetly. I'm surprised that he isn't too suspicious of me, I have been acting way to kind to him. It would be better for him not to know about my mission, ever. He would never trust me again if he knew that I was only doing this because it was an order. But it really would be fun to have this kid fighting along side me.  
  
Heero looks up at me still smirking and nods in response to my question.  
  
***  
  
I briefly show him around the base, it isn't that large compared to some of OZ's other bases, but it's only because of its location. Not many people are needed to maintain a base in Antarctica.  
  
I was watching Heero intensely throughout the 'tour'. He seemed to be taking in every detail of the place, almost like he was doing a mental evaluation. That thought is kind of unnerving; knowing that as a terrorist he is looking for all of the weak points and now could probably do a devastating attack that would annihilated everything that was here. Well I would just have to complete my mission and make sure he wouldn't do anything of the sort.  
  
~Heero's POV~  
  
Hnn... For an OZ base it's really small. While Zechs was showing me around I noticed basic things; air duct locations, control room, sleeping quarters for the solider, and of course all the dirty glares that the Leo and Aeries pilots where giving me.  
  
Finally we ended up in the mobile suit hanger. The room, naturally, was huge. There where technicians running around, parts lying on the ground, soldiers fixing their suits, and the suit that Zechs used in our last battle. Upon hearing one of the maintenance technicians calling out for Zechs I looked over to my right and gasped at what I saw. There in front of me was my Wing Gundam. Millions of questions ran through my mind, but the loudest one was; What. The. Fuck?!  
  
I looked questioningly at Zechs for some sort of answer to why my Gundam was here. The last time I saw it, it was being blown to tiny bits, and now it looked like it didn't even have a scratch.  
  
He just smiled back at me and turned to yell back at the maintenance technician, his long white hair swaying with him.  
  
"Sir, we still can't fix the buster rifle. I've never seen anything like it. We just don't have the right parts." The technician yelled.  
  
"Use some off of the Talguise." Zechs yelled back. The technician nodded in response and some of the men started moving over to the large white suit that Zechs fought me in previously. So... That thing is called 'Talguise'.  
  
"Zechs, what happened? Why is my Gundam here?" I questioned him. It made no sense. Why would he do something like that?  
  
Shifting he attention back to me he smiled again, "I find your Gundam amusing and wanted to analyze it's data. I also thought you might want to have your Wing back."  
  
After listening to his response I told him that after his men were done working on it that I wanted to look it over. I really don't like people touching my suit, but it is nice to see Wing again.  
  
While I continued to stare in awe at my Gundam I was caught completely off guard when Zechs came over and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me lightly against him, and I couldn't help but blush slightly. He really shouldn't be doing this to me in front of all these soldiers...  
  
He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver. "You like your present? "  
  
"Yes." I stammered out through my embarrassment. It's not every day that someone shows affection towards me. But from the limited time that I have spent with Zechs, I think that might change. I'm never going to be able to face Dr. J again, I thought, I've broken to many of my orders.  
  
"I hoped that you would like it." Zechs purred, and bit my earlobe softly.  
  
I shivered again and suppressed a moan.  
  
However, in a flash his arms left me and he started walking in the other direction. Having no other choice I followed him.  
  
Maybe self detonating did something to me? Never have I shown so much emotion before. It doesn't make sense.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sheero: Woah! What the hell was I thinking while writing this? O.O; it makes no sense! But the plot bunnies returned so its okay...  
  
Heero: are you calling me a bunny? *glare*  
  
Sheero: ^^ ;; maybe?  
  
Heero: *twitch* DIE! *mauls Sheero*  
  
Pyro: *glares at both of them, and stops typing for a minute* okay in the next fic there will be more shounen-ai (possibly) and Duo and Wufie will have some gory scenes. *sighs and goes back to typing*  
  
Sheero: AGHHH!!!!!! *dies*  
  
Heero: *wipes blood off of his sword* review and I wont be forced to kill you.... *glares* 


End file.
